Dylan Scott
Dylan "Gamr" Scott is a former competitor and is now the current General Manager for OUW. Perhaps one of the most decorated wrestlers in OUW history, Gamr has left behind a long legacy. Personal Info Age: 31 Blood Type: O Skin Type: Dark Tan (Caucasian) Eye Color: Deep Blue Hair: Jet Black, Shoulder Blade Length, Shaggy, usually slicked back and tied in a pony-tail Dylan grew up as a 2nd generation wreslter (behind his father, Robert "The Man" Scott), in Los Angeles, California. He and his sister, Sara Scott, were BOTH trained by their father, only Dylan decided to pursue a career in it. At a young age, Dylan and Sara lost their father to alcohol abuse. Not long after that, when Dylan was around age 17, he and Sara lost their mother in a bout with breast cancer. Determined to aid his sister, Dylan made the concious decision to enter the world of professional wrestling. Family Parents: Robert Scott and Maria Scott-Snider (both deceased) Siblings: Sara Scott PRE-OUW ''Accomplishments: High School Wrestling Champion, All Pro at LAU'' At age 18, Dylan became a High School Wrestling Champion along with his team. In LAU, Dylan had also competed to the best of his ability and successfully captured the title of All Pro. This all happened after Dylan and his siter Sara both lost their mother (to cancer) and father (to alcohol abuse). Other Wrestling Leagues Dylan, at age 20 was drafted to a major wrestling organization, and remained there until he turned 30 OUW Noteable OUW Accomplishments *OUW Heavyweight Champion(4) *OUW World Champion *OUW United States Champion(2) *OUW Tag Team Champion(3) *OUW General Manager (Current) *Leader of REVOLUTION, OUW's first Record Breaking Faction'' OUW BIO Dylan was recruited to OUW by then acting General Manager, Gavin "Snake" Steele in March of 2005. It was here that Dylan earned his name, Gamr. Gamr would rise to the top of the OUW mountain in a triple threat match between himself, Michael "Plat" King, and Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet. After becoming OUW Heavyweight Champion and allying himself with Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet and Chris "Coz" Zernskie, he formed the legendary faction, REVOLUTION. REVOLUTION was the ONLY faction in the OUW to date to capture and hold every single title. After losing the Heavyweight Title and Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet, Gamr destroyed REVOLUTION by using his signature move, the Game Ovr on his once friend, Chris "Coz" Zernskie. After that incident, he would face off with Michael "Plat" King, who had taken the title from him in an Iron Man Match, in yet ANOTHER sadistic match, the BARBED WIRE LAST MAN STANDING MATCH. After winning the title successfully, Gamr would fall yet again in about a month, to Xavier Williams. After a breif dissapearance, Gamr would return about a week later to wreak havoc upon Terry "Sonic" Pierce, taking the US Title from him on Sunday Night Storm. In a PPV rematch, Terry "Sonic" Pierce failed to take back the title, and Gamr humiliated him in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands. At the next PPV, Gamr faught then OUW General Manger, Gavin "Snake" Steele for the US Title and lost. However, he would win it back in the same night, about 2 minutes later in his rematch made by Michael "Plat" King. Gamr would run with the US Title until New Age, a young up and comer, would take it from him. After that, Gamr re-focused on the OUW Heavyweight Championship and the man who still held it, and coincidentally took it from him, Xavier Williams. In a PPV main event, Gamr faced off in one of OUW's most brutal and sadistic matches to date, the Monster's Clockwork match. It was there that Gamr scored his third OUW Heavyweight Title reign, and embarassed Xavier Williams in front of his own family. During this reign, Gamr would join with Michael "Plat" King and form The Conglomerate. During this faction, Gamr held the Tag Titles once with Plat. After the titles were taken, he had to focus on his opponent for OUW's greatest wrestling spectacle, The Paramount. At the Paramount, Chris "Coz" Zernskie put an end to Gamr's third title reign, after the long, hard road Gamr made him endure. However, a month later, Gamr would return after a month's absence and catch Chris off guard, ending his title reign and starting Gamr's fourth. Gamr squared off once more with his bitter rival in a Hell in the Cell match, and retained his title in a bloody battle. After those turn of events, Gamr would face a new challenger, in the form of Devon "DG" Poole. DG was able to defeat Gamr and put an end to his last OUW Heavyweight Title reign. After that match, Gamr would sabbotage his and Michael "Plat" King's Tag Team Title match by taking his sledgehammer to his partner, costing them the Tag Team Titles. Later in that same night, Gamr faced off against Michael "Plat" King, and also took the OUW World Title from him. At the next PPV, Gamr, Devon "DG" Poole, and Michael "Plat" King would face off for the OUW Heavyweight Championship. Gamr was pinned by Plat, and the rest was history. Soon after that, in an unlikely turn of events, Gamr would ally himself with the late Samuel “Scorpion” Hessingstock, and form the shortlived faction, CardYnal sYn. Shortly after this announcement, OUW went on a brief hiatus, a hiatus that saw the demise of Gamr's partner, Scorpion. Michael "Plat" King then sold his shares of the OUW to Gamr, and Gamr re-opened the doors to the OUW. Now retired, Gamr runs the OUW as it's General Manager. Finishers *'GAME OVR' (Rock Bottom) *'DEVIL DRIVR' (Brain Buster suplex) *'POWR BOMB' (Sit Down Power Bomb) (No longer in use) Signature Moves *Sledgehammer *Running Knee Lift *Knife Edge Chops *Right, Left punches combo, followed by haymaker OUW Heavyweight Championship Reign (1) OUW Heavyweight Championship Reign (2) OUW Heavyweight Championship Reign (3) OUW Heavyweight Championship Reign (4) OUW World Championship Reign (1) G